DESCRIPTION: [unreadable] This is a competing continuation application for the University of Utah's Research Training in Hematology Program, a program established in 1943 by Dr. M.M. Wintrobe. Twenty-nine faculty members serve as research preceptors for trainees, and the faculty consists of both physician-scientists and basic scientists from the Departments of Medicine, Biochemistry, Chemistry, Human Genetics, Oncological Sciences, Pathology, and Pediatrics. Research groups participating in the Training Program include the Molecular Regulation of Metal and Heme Metabolism Group and the Hematopoiesis-Cell Differentiation Group. The special attribute of this multidisciplinary training program is the facility with which trainees can interact with both basic and clinical investigators. The unifying element is the common objective to train post-doctoral fellows and graduate students who can conduct studies at the cutting edge of hematologic research. In our program, physician-trainees interact with basic science post-doctoral trainees and graduate students every day, and this interaction promotes an expanded view of hematologic research for both groups of post-doctoral fellows and the graduate students working in the laboratories of the training faculty. [unreadable] A plan is presented to expand the pre-doctoral training program from five positions to six positions. These trainees are eligible for graduate degrees in the Departments of Biological Chemistry, Human Genetics, Oncological Sciences, and Pathology through their training with the Hematology Research Training faculty. The application also requests continued support for six post-doctoral trainees (a mixture of physician-trainees and Ph.D. post-doctoral trainees) [unreadable] [unreadable]